1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire pressure gauge, and more particularly to a multifunctional tire pressure gauge.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tire pressure gauge in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 comprises a main body 1, a measuring connector 11 mounted on a first side of the main body 1, a display 12 and a switch 13 mounted on a second side of the main body 1 respectively, an air pipe 110 mounted in the measuring connector 11 and having an inside formed with an air hole 111 and a front end provided with a pressing end 113, and a soft gasket 112 mounted on a periphery of the air pipe 110 and located beside the pressing end 113.
When the conventional tire pressure gauge is mounted on the air valve 20 of a tire 2, the pressing end 113 of the air pipe 110 presses the air nozzle 21 of the air valve 20 to move inward to drain the air from the air valve 20 of the tire 2 into the air hole 111 of the air pipe 110, so that the conventional tire pressure gauge can measure the tire pressure of the tire 2 by a sensor (not shown) mounted in the measuring connector 11. At this time, when the pressing end 113 of the air pipe 110 presses the air nozzle 21 of the air valve 20 to move inward, the gasket 112 is rested on the air nozzle 21 of the air valve 20 to provide an air-tight effect, thereby preventing the air from leaking outward.
However, the conventional tire pressure gauge only has a single function, thereby limiting the versatility of the tire pressure gauge. In addition, the tire pressure gauge is not used often, thereby causing inconvenience to a user in storage of the conventional tire pressure gauge.